


I didn’t say that

by Red_Blue_Multi



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: M/M, Reds a dork, cherry got magic problems, class is a nerd, female cherry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Blue_Multi/pseuds/Red_Blue_Multi
Summary: ‘Your soulmates first words to you are written written on your wrist’.Red never believed in that quote, but apparently it was life to all thoes idiots outside, his wrist only had a soft sans font reading ‘My bad’.It was only when a new skeleton walked in his quaint little library was his world thrown upside down.
Relationships: CherryBerry, HoneyMustard, Kustard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Slow work day

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad but I think it’ll do better here  
> Have fun goofballs, this story is incredibly random but I DO make sure things are written properly at least

Red let out another soft groan as he opened his shop for the day, two fingers moving to press his round, large glasses up his face as he flipped the open sign and moved to sit back down, leaning back in the chair with a creak as he opened his latest book he had gotten himself into ‘throne of gods and royalty’. 

Red was a small skeleton type monsters. And thanks to his birth city there were plenty enough of the short skeletons running around. Weak physically but still powerful.   
He himself had two other siblings on his own. His younger sister cherry, and his older brother Fell. Where cherry was gentle and motherly, Fell, at every turn had proven to the both of them that he was all but. 

Red shook his head as he tried to focus on his book, he had forgotten his coffee again this morning, of course he wouldn’t be able to read. So instead he let his thoughts flow to his siblings again.

Cherry had actually moved with red to the tiny town of sycamore he lived in, the both of them roommates even! And where cherry red would try to keep the house clean, the both had come to notice that it would slowly just become a mess. And so, with a nervous laugh and another meal of cherry’s irresistible ham and cheese toastier for another night. The two just stopped trying. 

Now that red had thought about it, though. He hadn’t SEEN his brother in five years. Rubbing his face and cheeks of any stray magic that maybe come from his tired eyes as an old cloaked women with silver red hair came in. miss Lopez from down the street, she was a regular so he didn’t have to put any effort into a fake smile or cheerful energy. Absent- mindedly watching the small human elder shuffle around for his new books he had in as he went back to thinking. 

The last time he HAD seen Fell was a horrid note. He knew that his brother had anger issues. He knew they often resorted to violence. And thanks to the three siblings’ last year of college? He also knew of Fells addiction to Mustard. Which, back in the city they grew up in, was, if red could remember correctly. One of the toughest drinks you could get. 

Red didn’t mind a drink of mustard from time to time himself, but fell took this to a whole new level. Over those last few months red couldn’t think of a time his brother didn’t reek of the stuff. It was worrisome but it did mallow some of fells hatred towards… well… what seemed to be everything 

Fell was one skeleton who didn’t have a lot to go off when it came to where we would end up. He didn’t have one talent that surpassed everything else he did, he was rather well balanced when he was sober (EXEPT his personality) and on his arm? A single letter! While red didn’t like the idea of settling with someone early, he was at least glad he had more to go off. Looking down at his fore arm as he tucked his sleeve up just far enough to see the bones sporting his words. The words were engraved into the bone like a scar would. The letters glowing a soft blue, red could only guess that was the colour of his soul mates magic each time he looked at it. The words reading ‘my bad’. 

He pulled his sleeve back up to his wrist when mis Lopez approaching with her new selection of books. And with a nod and a happy greeting he added up the price   
Fifty, bloody gold. With a smile he brought the price down a little before asking for the money. He loved serving miss Lopez. And if he were honest with anyone? He would say she might be the only reason his bookshop was still in business over the holidays. 

Red had wishes he could do more for the woman, she would come in and buy three books a week. On the same day ever week. But when red had offered she would decline with a cheerful smile. From offering to take his freeking monster of a dog curly out for a walk to asking if she wanted him to Help her home when he saw her in the evenings. It was always the same answer he would get. 

“Silly son, humans get special treatment honey, I don’t need someone to look down on me even more then those with magic already do, you supplying new books is help enough, to walk into a store with well cared for books and someone so young taking care for them?” That would be when she would reach up to caress his cheek, gently adjusting his glasses to an angle she would think would fit better but only cause everything to look so disfigured red had to stifle giggles as she said “just keep your family happy and I’ll keep reading” she would purr before skipping off. And while red would feel a little hurt on the truth, he knew she was right

Even after monsters moved up to the surface and their population begun to grow again. The humans in control were said to have given humans twice the amount of income as a monster, and even after what seemed to have been three centuries later if red remembered his history lessons. Humans, while there was more monsters then humans now, still had incredibly large benefits. A lot of them, red could bet could probably afford a Mansion as soon as red would have enough to pay rent for his small unit with cherry. 

But miss Lopez never seemed to have those intentions. She lived across from red, and her house was breath taking to walk past each day. 

The rest of reds day went slow. And most of it was spent with red having to adjust his glasses continuously no matter where they sat on the bridge of his nose they just didn’t give him the right magnification to read his book, he was getting a headache from trying when the bell on the door chimed. With a sigh he looked up, he really needed to book with that new magic doctor to get his lights checked. 

It was the moment he heard a squeal of delight come from the door he knew who it was, and just couldn’t help but smile and stand up. Opening his arms just in time for his sister to barrel into them with giddy giggles. She must’ve just gotten her break from work. Red checked the time on his watch from behind her back. Finding himself utterly shocked. Reading that it was already three in the afternoon. Mentally sighing as he looked down to his sister “half an hour for me” he told her. Feeling his sister squeeze back before breaking the hug, bouncing in front of him so excitedly red couldn’t help but smile back to her. There was one person in the corner. A teenager who had knocked off school early -Red had guessed at least- Reading a comic. But honestly red didn’t care if they disturbed HIM. This was a bookstore, not a library. And this kid came every afternoon to read all his comics. 

His sister was only three in he’s smaller then him, but thanks to their genetics. Both of them had become rather big boned. Giving anyone the impression they were wide.   
But cherry was actually, at the same. Adorably chubby. She had a medical disorder where her magic was always condensed and summoned. It stopped her from being able to use her magic at all. But it’s not like monsters really did anymore anyway. Instead. Her sister would have some interesting additions. As well as some permanent organs. 

They hadn’t always been there. Red had known, but once she hit the age of ten? A red gel looking substance had filled in the area between her pelvis and ribs   
He had summoned his own before. But it was at the age of sixteen her magic, which red and cherry had both agreed was different and not wired. She had enough magic her stomach had become a pudge. And her chest had been coated in another set of this magic. 

It was the age of twenty that both of them learnt that this was a common genetic mutation for skeletons, and any fears red had had. Any nightmares of his sister getting hurt was gone like dust in the wind. And if he were honest? He wouldn’t be surprised if his sister liked her bright red magic on display like that. It really did make her look like a large adorable child. And that maybe been the reason red was so protective of his dear sister. 

“I got a promotion!” Her floaty but normally soft and smooth voice squeaked as she bounced him around, they got a growl like noise from the goat. Red smiling as he instead avoided the kid and span his sister around, almost knocking over a small pile of books on the table with her satchel. She was wearing her work uniform and her knee long red, pink and white flannel skirt. Which put reds custom polo shirt and jeans to shame beside her. 

“That’s great to hear cherry!” Red said excitedly, cherry showing him a sheet of paper he guessed was the pay check. But he just couldn’t see shit. Adjusting his glasses was all cherry needed to see to instead tell him “twenty two gold an hour!” Sue told him, red smiled   
That was at least three gold more then before, maybe that mermaid horse was realising he was being an ass to his sister finally….  
Or maybe he still was meant to pay more to a barista at a café 

Red hoped it was the first as he gently gave her a second hug her speaking just a little softer “I actually did book you into the doctors” she murmured, fixing his shirt “you’re gonna be able to hold out until tomorrow. Right?” She asked. Red nodding. He had lasted with these migraines and struggled to see often enough. His glasses only seemed to last him for a year or two before he would have to dig out some of the money he was saving for another pair

God. He didn’t like doing that. But if that was how it had to be for him to read he would do it. 

He didn’t like being called a nerd per say, and he couldn’t see himself fitting into the category of a geek no matter how many times his sister called him that. But he had always been tiled by her sister ‘why put a name to it? It’s just you being you’. Curse her, he would smile every time. Because any time she seemed doubtful or insecure about her magic? He would say the same thing. 

After she left, god that teenager had a lot of fuss. He didn’t speak to red, not he sat there and made noises red could swear a goat wouldn’t make as he tried to ‘get comfortable’. Only he just kind of kept moving around. 

This kid stayed until ten minutes till closing time when he finally gave up, and with a defeated sigh red begun to pack the final books up 

About two minutes after red had flipped the sign to say they were closed though? As he cleaned the tables after he had vacuumed the floor? He couldn’t believe it.   
He heard that bell ring. And god after vacuuming that was like nails inside his skull. All he wanted to do was grunt ‘were closed’ as he continued to clean the tables, the person who had entered didn’t Apologise or leave though, instead red heard the footsteps come closer, a form who was probably somewhere around reds height came to stand in-front of red as he kept his eyes on the table, he could see they were wearing a lab coat with some baggy pants and a sweater combo underneath. It was a combo red had seen far too many times himself, as a matter a fact it felt like that was a go to combo for him and his siblings, his body tensing up as he moved to look up at the new character in the shop. 

And Holey crap, his red eye-lights found they were glued to the newcomers face almost immediately. Not only were they a skeleton, meaning they probably maybe crossed paths before. But he was a freeking cute short skeleton. He looked nervous. Wearing small Half moon glasses. His eye-lights small white pinpricks and his cheeks dusting a deep blue. His face was slimmer then the average short skeleton, but still round enough for red to know he was Definitely another sans font   
“My bad” the new one said, holding his hand out to red.


	2. I just wanted to close!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larger then the first chapter but the next is smaller then either of them. Hope you guys enjoy

Red froze, stairing up at the new character in shock  
Those words. Why had he used THOES WORDS?  
The blue, the voice, his cute face. Red didn’t know weather to laugh nervously or run  
Was this guy his fucking soul mate?

They didn’t seem to be having the same idea it seemed. He looked up at the other skeleton a moment before shakily getting to his feet, this other skeleton was about two inches taller then him. But it felt like so much more to red. Maybe that was just his glasses. He shook off that feeling though. Taking the skeletons hand in his. 

He was honestly shocked when he heard the whoopie cushion sound between them, enbaressed even though no one was there! It was just him and this skeleton! And he was the one with the whoopie cushion for Pete’s sake!

The skeleton was laughing hysterically, all sense of seriousness that red had expected had evaporated. And despite the lab coat, small glasses and neatly tucked sweater. He did actually seem like a laid back guy. The skeleton swept a nonexistent tear from his eye-socket before revealing his whoopie cushion on his hand “sorry kid,I can’t help it. Somethin, told me we needed to lighten this mood” he said, shooting another charming smile at red. Red stared at the other skeleton a few moments before he hugged himself and faced away “yeah, whatever” he said, scoffing quietly. 

Shit… he killed the mood. The skeleton above him seemed hesitant now. Why did he let himself act that way? He had to fix this, this skeleton didn’t deserve to be treated poorly! Even if he HAD came in late, and HAD used a whoopie cushion on him and HAD Him rethink if he did want to continue being single and-  
Why the fuck was this guy giving him that face? Red didn’t remember kicking him? 

The skeletons face was curved into an incredibly nervous smile as he looked down at red, he appeared hopeful of red didn’t know any better. But that only had his guard heighten itself  
He readied his magic. The other reached for his pocket. And red felt his eyes beginning to burn as they grew brighter slightly. 

Why was he doing this? This skeleton didn’t deserve to suddenly be judged when all he did was walk into a closed place and pull a prank on the owner. It was all in good heart, surely. 

He couldn’t have been pulling a gun out, surely? 

Red watched as the skeleton slowly pulled out a small flip phone from hi pocket, sticking his ocea blue tongue out playfully as he begun to mess with it. Was this an attempt to look casual? Why was he using a brick when those shouldn’t even EXIST in this day and age, they stopped production for those three HUNDRED YEARS AGO. 

“’M looking for any books at all on any scientific subjects, I couldn’t find any at the library but there’s a very specific one I’m looking for” he told red, who seemed utterly shocked.  
Why the fuck was there a scientist five hours away from the nearest lab?

Instead of asking that out loud though red nodded and lead him to the back. And as the skeleton looked through the books he took the moment to dial cherry. As always? She was right beside her phone. And almost immediately red knew what she was doing  
There was the furious clicking of a controller. As well as her soft voice barking out quick orders.  
Of course she was playing her game right now. Was she even aware the phone had dialled? 

“Uh, hey cherry? If you’re listening I’m gonna be a little late home” he murmured into the speaker. There was a random one worded reply from cherry and red sighed and hung up  
She definitely wasn’t listening. Instead texting a brief message he explained the situation. And by the time he was done the skeleton was at the table with what was probably the thickest book red had in the store. And probably the most expensive one on that shelf. 

Ouch, this was gonna hurt this mans pocket. Red walked over warily as he said “uh, I should warn you that his book is-“ 

“Yep, that’s why I haven’t been able to find it” the skeleton told red quickly, seeming all too eager to get out now as red quickly looked over it. Of course just stalling time as he instead set off to what he wanted to do“names red”  
There was a brief pause from the other before he nodded “class, nice to meet you”  
“You’re a new face around here” red gently prompted the skeleton. Who seemed to be more interested in looking at the book “yeah. Me and my brother just moved here”  
“You come from Font city?” Red asked, the skeletons hands buzzed on the table. Was that an irritated gesture ?  
“Yes but I would rather not talk about it please. How much for the book?” He pressed, but red wasn’t done, as he slid the book closer to him, staring him directly in the eye-lights. 

“What’s a scientist doing five hours away from his lab?” 

“How do you know how far a lab few people know about is?” Sans shot back 

“Everyone knew about the delta labs class” he said, laughing as he moved the book back “it was something everyone would get dared to spend the night in. Where were you ten years ago?” 

“Cooped up safely in a boarding school” they shot back, pointing back to the book. It appears he was impatient “how much?” He asked again. Red spitting out his answer “three hundred g” 

Class immediately handed it over, paying a little extra even. But he didn’t bother to stay long enough for red to give him the change. And as always, red has scared another off. Of course he couldn’t just hold a conversation with a skeleton.

He set his alarm for the shop before locking it up and beginning to walk home. Rubbing his eyes and forehead. His mind reminding him how much he could’ve done better or changed all the way up until the door to the house. 

He moved in and kicked off his shoes. Looking at the time to see he had made it at four. Kicking one of his coats out of the doorway he peaked over at her sister sitting at the desk, her feet tucked beneath her on the chair as she bounced excitedly. Her fingers like lightning over those joystick controllers. Her console connected up to a cheap computer monitor. It was small but it got the job done for them. 

He sat his bag on the bench as he moved into his room. Throwing himself onto the bed. The mattress stained with pen ink and slightly torn on the edges. Red wouldn’t be surprised if the spring at the far corner would be the next to give away with how he had been treating it. But it got the job done. Pulling over his case-less pillow too as he curled up on himself, removing his glasses and sitting them beside him as he allowed himself to drift off to a mundane map before he made dinner that night.

Cherry let out a content sigh as she sat back in the computer desk chair. She hadn’t heard from red or seen him come in today but she was sure it was fine. Her online friends were quiet as they were at this time of the evening and she was aware she should start dinner soon. But she just didn’t feel like it! They had had pizza last night though and neither of them were going to be wanting to go out for dinner after their respective days at work. Even if it was just to celebrate. 

Then it hit her,With a slight sigh of relief. Red was cooking today. Her body melting into her chair as her phone buzzed once or twice. Probably some media recommendation she had gotten or something, she didn’t know. But then a ice cold surge shot though her body. She hadn’t seen red come in!

Granted she hadn’t really been able to hear anything over the five year old cat screaming in her ear sockets that entire time. She moved to pick up the phone as she sighed in relief. So her brother HAD told her he was going to be late two hours ago. That was okay then. Maybe she could spend that time attempting to clean the main living area? She laughed quietly as she kicked one of her jackets aside from the floor. That wasn’t going to happen if she knew herself well enough. The house was in okay condition after all! All that was there was any item of clothing she would shed off at the door after all. On a good day she would take the time to pick it all up. But today just wasn’t that day. 

Cherry sighed as she sighed off her game for the evening. Even if dinner wasn’t done yet the game was getting boring. And she knew she had to catch up with some of the other random shit the teenagers were talking about whenever they entered the café she worked at. 

She wouldn’t let her brother see it, but she had accidentally gotten herself into the anime that the lizard monster species seemed to live off. The both of them had promised not to get involved but the magical human girls with talking cats and wired ones about medieval wizards were just too good. Of course she never found herself interested in anything new. But god was the whole anime collections a great way for her to waste her time!

Half a season later of a stereotypical country human anime that essentially took a shit on all human history and was missing far too much for cherry to find informative later. It was five, and while that wouldn’t be bad for most people. It caused a new sort of worry to boil up in her. 

Red hadn’t come home yet, and if he was? He hadn’t come out.  
And it was getting close to the time she needed her medication, her eye-lights glossing over the small case of magic enhancers. You couldn’t take those on an empty stomach though. And the closer it got to the time the less likely she would even want to get up, meaning, she would have to stand up and go find her brother.  
Curse his brother for making her worry. 

Red woke up with his headache feeling even worse then when he had gone to bed. But just couldn’t bring himself to get up. Rubbing his face in a soothing way in an attempt to lull himself to sleep a second time. Red couldn’t even hear the chiming of the alarm he had set for three minutes ago. It felt like it just blurred into everything else going on around him. 

He didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to do his normal responsibilities. Although, it had bee far too long already. Red was struggling to remember where he was and when, lead alone the current time of day. Continuing to use two fingers to go from one brow to the other, completely avoiding the chalky feeling of his bone below the phalanges as everything seemed to become even more numb, his eye-sockets closing slowly as he felt as if the entire room was spinning. 

Why would these emotions just show up? Why would he go from feeling okay that morning to just wanting to waste away? We felt something sit against him, wherever he was right now. But he couldn’t bring himself to open his eye-sockets. Least it be fell coming to torment him. 

But no, instead he heard a much welcome voice just talking to him. He couldn’t understand, it still felt like static, sounded like another part to his white noise he had grown accustomed to when he was in font city, the trams and loud streets and even louder fast food restaurants. The blearing bar music you didn’t even have to enter a building to hear and the screaming you would hear in their old part of the city just down the hall. It had all begun to become too easy to shake. 

He felt his sister put her hand to his shoulder. The grip reassuring, comforting to some extent. But he had no reason for comfort right now. What he needed was something to ground him. He felt his sisters warmth grow closer. But he still did just feel like he was being span on an axis, as if he himself were a planet in the solar system. Why did he feel this way? What was that advice his old university teacher had taught him? 

He felt cherry grip become a little tighter on his shoulder as everything seemed to fade back just a little by little. Surely his university teacher hadn’t told him to hurt himself? He thought to himself. But his foggy brain was already acting. His finger digging into the area his brows would be as he heard his sister make a noise of unease. He was becoming more aware at least, even if it was worrying his sister it was better then waking up the next morning feeling starved, clueless and still too lost to do anything. If he could speed up these effects now… maybe he could get into work again tomorrow. 

As he moved to grip onto his skull tighter he felt something wet and cold drip right onto his head, the smell erupting into his senses and all together making him snap back to reality in a large gasp, flinching as he opened his eyes. 

His sister stood over him with a bottle of some international scent he hadn’t seen before. But god it felt soothing to smell. She looked panicked, but he didn’t know why. As she moved closer and helped him into a sitting up position, which, yes he appreciated the help. He knew he didn’t need to be babied before she begun to speak. 

“You haven’t clocked out like that in a while” was how she had chosen to start this. Red rubbing his eyes again just as cherry stopped him, pulling a tissue from his tattered tissue box and battering his hands from his face “you’ve made a mess of your face trying to ground yourself brother. Come on, mr forte told you that wasn’t the way to do it” 

His sister was right, but red At the time hadn’t cared. He needed some way to ground himself. While the nothingness was okay when he was younger, he didn’t WANT to just fade out of reality for a few days, drifting through space and time aimlessly. 

It made him feel tired. But it stressed his sister out 

“What day is it?” His sister prompted him. And he had to mentally kick himself.  
He knew he had to do these exercises. It was literally something forte had recommended they did to try to keep him aware of any time lost, but seeing he hadn’t lost his grip on reality for a few weeks… or was it months? Either way red didn’t know the day. He could only guess….

“You got a promotion today, or something right?” He asked softly, cherry seeming to relax a little as one of her questions went answered. God, he hated his sister having to worry over this stuff.

“Yes…. Now… I think I’ll take your turn tonight just incase” she said, red rolling his eyes as he suppressed an amused smile. She made it sound like he would just become a mass of bones while cooking. He puked just imagine the tread lines to the local news paper of that did happen. ‘Local skeletons house burns down when one falls asleep in the kitchen’. 

Now that might be the most embarrassing fear he could have now. What if he were to start knocking off in the middle of jobs? Would he come back to on his sock pile? Maybe in one of the bookshelves? 

His brain had spiralled to these ridiculous incidents he had almost forgotten he was currently talking to cherry even, the younger skeleton standing over him with a face of worry but slight amusement “what’s that grin for? Normally you’re first reaction is to lock yourself up from all sorts of interaction brother” 

Red seemed shocked, now that his sister had made him aware of it. He normally did do that actually. But something felt different, all evening he had been feeling sort of light. And while he wouldn’t admit it. He was craving affection. 

Not that he had much of a choice when he felt cherry scoop him up in her lap. Leaning back into the wall. She looked confused and worried. Red knew he was meant to react to her doing this. But the warmth of her magic against him, the weight of her arms around him. He couldn’t help but just melt. His smile appearing again as he felt for her hands. 

Cherry though didn’t seem satisfied with him being a lump like this. She gently took her hands away and laid him back down, putting one of his hoodies over him for warmth since he didn’t have a blanket as she walked to the door “you’re not going to work tomorrow. You must be coming down with something” she said. Closing the door beside her as red rolled from his side onto his back, he wouldn’t fall to sleep on his back but he didn’t feel like sleeping, reaching out with one hand to feel around for his glasses. If he was stuck in his room after having a nap he wasn’t gonna sleep!

His soul was beginning to throb. Why though? He wasn’t hurt!  
He let out a soft whimper noise, rolling back onto his side as he pressed one hand into his soul. Why was everything so wired today! Maybe he should just try to sleep this off…. Squeezing his eyes. He found he couldn’t sleep. Laying there uncomfortably as time continued to roll on around him.


	3. 'Doctors appointment'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red learns that class is full of suprises, but the suprises arent the kind that red woud want in a future husband, if he were really honest
> 
> note! Dr Gaster is not WingDings name! please note to avoid confusion that doctor gaster is just class! thank you, you beans!

Cherrys Point Of View

Doctor Gaster was immediately at my brothers side. but something seemed off. the doctor was acting all too casual towards her brother but red looked far to flustered to know him well. was this maybe the guy he had seen? cherry couldn't help but let out a happy, giddy giggle as she skipped off to the kitchen to leave the two alone. while she knew her brother probably didn't want to be alone in the state he was in. with the potential soulmate in the occupation of a doctor. there was also a small voice in her head telling her it was better this way. 

'he wont trust anyone if you're always there for him' an all too familiar voice in her head hissed, and while she had hated to think the oldest brother was right, it was what she thought was best for now. 

all she wanted to do until her brothers check up was done was sip her energy drink and figure out the answer to the country newspapers trivia.

\----------------------------------------------------

Reds Point Of View

"from what i can tell, ya' missed me" class said smugly, his smile pinched a little. his expression was unreadable, or at least the intent. red knew the smile was forced but Why? why was this man always so close to him? why did he reek of ketchup....? did he know how red felt? had he really found his soul mate? class moved closer, gently setting a hand on reds chest as reds mind begun to run more rapidly. what was he doing? why was he frozen in place? was that his doing or was this fucking doctor pulling something on him? his breathing begun to speed up as he felt his head begin to spiral. everything felt all too dangerous right now, but why? why, why why?!

"ah, hold up don't slip up like that pal, just checking ya. ill calm it" class said smoothly, one hand moving to hold reds hand as he moved back a little, looking off to the side. eyeing a sock on the floor that appeared stained with dirt. when could that have been stained? red never went out on wet days and cherry barely went out so long as her game was in tact. he took a few deep breaths, looking down at class's hand as he slowly tensed up. he was going to say something to this guy. he had no right to show up at his house, flirt and hold his hand. but class smiled as he pulled his pair of half moon glasses from his pocket and put them on.

"here we are, lets see whats up" he continued to speak quietly. red could only guess the skeleton was scared he was gonna have an attack or some crap. and he had to stop himself from scowling or making any other sort of bitter face. he still didn't know this mans intentions, after all

class made a noise of understanding as he looked to red. grinning mischievously "someone has a crush, it seems" he purred gently. reds cheeks felt infinitely hotter as he glared up at this skeleton, how dare he? "i'm sorry, the fuck do you mean? i don't have a crush and it ain't your business wither" he hissed quietly to class. the last thing he wanted to do was alert his sister of this skeletons accusation, if she came in here and ran her mouth the skeleton beside him wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he really was his soul mate.

but instead of seeming upset that red had denied him, class chuckled. his eye-lights staring right to him, it put red on edge. staring right into those eye-sockets of his, right back into his eye-lights. it made the rest of the room feel like it was darkening. and red found himself frozen in place as class moved closer "i think you know whats going on" his voice came out, sending cold pulses of magic down reds spine as class moved to sit back, tucking his hands up behind his skull. 

what did he mean by that? once the skeletons piercing cold eye-lights were off him the rest of the room lightened up though. did that even happen? was red slowly going insane?

saved by the sister. with a sigh of relief red noticed his sister was coming in with three cups of tea. placing them down before sitting between the two as she looked to class hopefully "so whats the news, doc?" she asked, the largest smile plastered onto her face as she wited eagrely for class to respond.

"well" class begun, smiling nervously as he paused, apparently trying to find the words for it "your brother isnt in any real trouble, for starters. as a matter a fact you probably already know of his soul sensitivity to emotion connection right?" he offered, cherry and red both stairing at him, waiting for him to elaborate. 

red hadnt heard anything on this before, but before he could say anything class smirked a little "you guys havent been told? geez, that last one really was slack" he said, looking to red "alright, your magic levels as well as some other stats dictated by your soul are heavily influenced by your emotions at a time. this is something one in every ten monsters have. so its about as common as a left hand" he said, adjusting his glasses 

"it can effect your magic in different ways depending on how you are naturally, and some human doctors believe" he paused to mutter slightly "and they probably dont know squat since they weren't the ones researching this and go off hypothesis entirely" before cutting back to his matter-of- fact tone he was taking before. "human doctors believe that it is the cause to monsters falling down but that is proven wrong with a flick of a scanner machine" 

"uh- so..." red prompted, hoping that class could just shut up from his geek out. he understood every word of it. it was more the fact that he wouldnt shut up!

"ah, yes well- lats just say youre okay, yeah? ill write a refferal for something to mallow these magic spikes and dips for you- since... well" he justured to the house "no judgement, but i think a house this dirty normally means the inhabitants dont have the energy to use, lead alone enough to spare if their emotions sap it" 

red groaned, why did he want to punch this guy so bad?! this was his fucking soulmate!!

lucky for him? his sister cut in, shooting him a glare a she focoused on the other skeleton in the room "thank you so much doctor class, ill keep him out of trouble untill we can get him his antibiotics. right?" she said, class made a clicking noise and threw some fingerguns like thes ratty teenagers down the street did. and god did red feel like the skeleton had just threw some flags up declaring war. he reached for his sisters hand and squeezed.

once class left? everything went back to a normal day, red found himself being bundled up on the couch in one of his favorite hoodies. eating his cheese toastie as him and his sister discussed the relevance of a scandal in their favorite french soap opera.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

red hadnt seen that 'class' bastard for two weeks now, and honestly that was taking a toll on his mood. currently stacking the new books on the shelf of his bookshop as two custumers browsed his stands. he felt his soul pulsing with the growing dread he had been feeling over the last few weeks. but he just couldnt figure out if he felt this way because he was missing the skeleton he was sure he hated..... or if he genuinely was terrified that the skeleton would show up out of nowhere and decide to kidnap him.

obviously. he hadnt actually been expecting the second option to be it. he had closed up shop and was walking through one of the alleyways he always walked through, and standing there against one of the walls. playing with his bones in a bored manner, was class.

reds soul jumped. from fear or exitement, he couldnt tell though, the other skeleton was looking him right in the eyes with a grin as he wandered over casually, his head tilted to the side as his grin grew larger. red found himself frozen in place. and with a quick moment to reassure himself it was his own magic that was suspect to this. he found himself stairing up at the skeleton who had been feet away seconds prior. the scent of ketchup overwhelming reds senses. oh god... red mentally cursed, hoping to dear god this wasnt what he thought it was... right?

the skeleton by now was so close red was almost kissing classes chin as he said "you missed your aftermath diagnostic assessment yesterday, dork" he said, looking right into reds eyelights, red shuddered as he stared at class... he didnt sound drunk... he didnt really walk like he was drunk either. he just smelt it. 

red groaned softly as he pressed his head into his hand, of course he had forgotten the one thing his sister had been reinding him about all week. looking up at class he felt any agression he couldve had towards his nickname melt away as he adgusted his jumper and shuffled on his feet. moving to take a step back "sorry- sir? it slippe my mind last minuite-"

class cut him off as he gently took reds hand, smirking to him "guess were gonna have t' do it next free work hour i have, huh?" red shivered, classes hands were all too warm for a normal skeleton. but he wasnt going to say anything on the heat. this guy wasnt made he had wasted his time taking a spot that was considered prime time to make an appointment with a doctor? red went to speak but found he had lost his ability to make so much as a noise, his non existant throat dry from the lack of hydration over the past day. so instead of trying again? he nodded, only to manage a broken squeak as class pulled him closer, grinning 

"my soonest avalable time during work hours is now, i beliece we should find a suitable place to carry out this at the local diner" reds soul begun to pound. not only was class, the skeleton who was almost definately his soul mate. half draging half carryong him to a diner, wording his sentances the way they used to open porno movies. but, class was taking him to frosties milkbar; a place that was designed for kids.

looking up at class with a face that he hoped conveyed the annoyance he was feeling towards this matter. he found himself being caught off guard... this idiot was smiling like an idiot! his cheeks flushed and his eyelights no longer looking like the only light of day from a deep, dark tunnel. but rather instead- really full of life, he guessed he could play around with this brainless idiot for now, he thought as class took him away and off to the diner, and red made a mental note that he would have to tell cherry where he was once class put him down.


	4. Let’s Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoot! Anyone who read this and realised it was a copy of the latst chapter before I edited it, a thousand apoligies! I honestly dunno what happened.
> 
> Anyways! I have fixed this problem and there is now a proper chapter instead of a repeat  
> Thank you So much to nidoarisato and janea4466k for telling me about this. And sorry I took so long to respond to your messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry if you can tell the difference between when I started writing it and when I continued. There may be some inconsistencies but I want to try to change just a few tiny details when it comes to character and personality, thanks to me being worried they were all too similar, after all in the ‘au’ I have going on here they’re not really meant to all be the same character.
> 
> If there are any inconsistencies too big I’ll try to fix them up. But for now I think it’s all fine the way it is 
> 
> Anything you wanna point out? Go ahead   
> Requests for writing? I’m open to hear

Why the fuck was he here?  
Red couvered his face as his cheeks warmed in embarrassment, he was currently sitting in a kids diner with an adult skeleton he didn't know at all who was claiming to be his doctor. All while waiting for a freeking milkshake!   
He felt like a child, one being enbaressed by a parent of sorts. And it didn't help that this 'class' was sitting there in a peaceful manner, drumming his fingers on the bench with a bouncy tune he hummed. 

God was this guy insufferable. Why was he doing all of this? Red pulled his hood up over his face. Pleading to some imaginary star that class got this over with already. Only to feel the skeleton tap his shoulder softly, red looked up to meet himself with a smirk that actually looked apologetic. 

"Yeah, sorry If I'm pushing nay thing. Despite the fact I'm a doctor my social skills are lacking" red rose a bone brow, Staring at class. Why the hell was he apoligising? "Especially... when I think I maybe met my match" red flinched, eyelights shrinking as he staired up at class. He said that smoothly, maintaining a dangerous amount of eye contact that made red want to retreat back in his chair. So this WAS his soul mate? 

The milkshakes were placed infront of the two, class leaning over to take a sip without picking it up while red watched in shock. Class laughing before winking to red "surely, right? I remember seeing you years ago back in the city actually! Ran into you on accident but was too terrified to say anything? You shouted a profanity at me so loud it made some other skeletons walking stop" he said, reds face felt hotter and hotter as he looked off to the side, smiling slightly "s-Sorry if this.... sounds Asshole-ish but... you sure that wasn't my brother? I don't recall raising my voice to anyone" he said, class thinking before he murmered "well, you did have a strong scent of honeymuststard" 

Red felt like kicking himself. He had assaulted this poor guy while drunk! He groaned softly as he hid his face in his hands, rubbing his eyesockets "fuck, I'm so sorry about that" Before he said anything else, though. The other had a hand on his shoulder, his voice gentle as he said "it was exactly what I had on my wrist, Bucko. In all honesty it kept me looking forward" he told red, rolling his eyes as he took his hand away again, going back to drinking his milkshake. The both of them quieten I gotta down for a moment as they brought their attention to their drinks. Just kind of taking in the atmosphere

"Y'know... normally I really hate doctors" red muttered after swallowing a large mouthful. He hadn't realised what he was saying untill class was stairing at him "hey! No don't make that face! Just- fuck- give me a moment okay?" He said, his hands once more accompanying his face "I hate all of them because of how they normally make me feel, kid-" 

"I'm sure I'm older then you, dork" class cut him off, scoffing as he gently rested his head in his arms, resting against the counter. Red rolled his eyelights again as he leaned back in the seat. Since it was a kids bar, of course the bar stools were bar chairs. "I doubt it, nerd" he said. Both of them chuckling quietly before they went quiet again. Red sighed as he looked away. God he needed to pick up this conversation. 

"I don't make you feel horrible... right?" Fuck...   
"No! I- o was tryin' to say that! I..." he took a deep breath before another gulp of milkshake "I... don't know what it is about you but... while I feel wary of you I... don't... feel the same way I do with doctors?" He said, doing a half shrug as clas moved to face him, holding his hand out "here... give me this" he said, red staired at class for a few moments, any sane person would willing do this right away, but he didn't know what class wanted from him. It was just his hand, right?

He held his hand out to class. Who held it in his tightly, his warm hands turning his hand this way and that as he inspected it "not enough calcium in your bones there" he muttered, looking up at his eyelights "obviously not balls fing your meals" he grumbled, pouting slightly as he scooted closer to red. Class was looking around the bar, a thoughtful look over the others face. God that didn't feel good. What was this idiot doing?

He didn't have to ponder long though, since seconds later red was engaged in a kiss, both of their teeth hitting together in a clack as class pulled him closer. Reds soul begun to pound painfully as he felt his whole face go red. Classes eyes were closed, his cheeks a deep blue. And despite the fact class was kissing him without consent? The man didn't attempt to do anything else to step over reds boundaries. And honestly red was tempted to try to bite this guy...

But a greater feeling overwhelmed his soul as he moved a bit closer. His mind filled with curiosity as he slowly reached to hold classes hand, leaning into him just slightly. If he had to get closer to find out why class was doing this, then he would.

They pulled away when one or two of the kids begun to protest to their parents about how gross two adults were, kissing in a bar. And for once class looked a little nervous, smiling sheepishly as he held reds hand firmly. This guy was just so wired, red couldn't help but laugh as he finished his milkshake. Looking at him "so, why the kids place?" 

"Nice atmosphere, dosnt feel like I'm trying to pull anything while also feeling like everyone's minding their business enough to talk" he said slowly getting up "if you want we could go walk around or somethin' I'm not one for exercise but it helps with magic circulation or whatever" he said, despite everything red almost definately would've objected. 

But there was shit to learn, and he wasn't missing out. He slid off the stool and took one of classes hands, the both of them spending that evening walking together in almost scilence.

——————————————————

they spent the last of the afternoon at a local lakeside park. not speaking to eachother all too much but still, both skeletons appeared to be enjoying eachothers company.   
Red was rethinking what he had thought of class as the both of them sat on a bench, small ducks waddling along near them as if checking to see if they had food every few seconds. Class smirked as he sat up a little taller, looking to the setting sun to their right. Fiddling with one of his sleeved before sticking his tongue out at red. Who's first reaction was to curl back and scowl, but he fought it, watching the smug skeleton with pearling eyelights.

"don't tell my workplace I'm hanging out with you, there's a whole rule and regulation thing about doctors being unable to operate on people they personally know for some reason, and I don't know where the line is" he warned, red online his eyes as he scoffed, waving him off with a desmissive hand "'f course not. You're helping me or something right? If we have to break some rules to get the care needed then it's not like it's the end of the world for them." Red grumbled, he felt like continuing on but the other skeleton was giving a knowing and slightly disapproving look at him, and he immediately loosened up.

"Or... something like that, sometimes rules gotta be bent. Like in the story books based on true stories where the kids have to steal and run from the police to survive" red elaborated, class looked at the duck beneath the bench who had been waddling around in search for food, once again coming up empty handed before he looked at red. 

"Pal, you're from the city, last I checked everyone has a reason... or excuse, for what they do" he begun, and red already felt himself groan internally. This guy was gonna have some philosophy downgrading whatever it was he had been saying. He was sure of it, but he didn't wanna be rude. Instead he allowed himself to lean forward in his seat, maintaing eye contact with the other skeleton. 

"From what I can gather between what you and your sister say, how you treat each other and the standards of living I've seen you two in. You were either in a broken home or orphaned" class said smoothly. And red felt as if a shared of ice had just lodged into his soul.

"If either of these were the case, you would've learnt some behaviours that do make sence with what you've just said. 'Sometimes breaking the rules is just somethin ya gotta do'" he imitated red, who sighed and rolled his eyes "well, I have had tangles with some illegal activities in the past, yeah" red mumbled, looking at class with the same piercing eyes as before "but that was ONLY so I could earn the money, and provide for cherry, never touched the shit" he stood up slowly, eyes remaining on class, who didn’t dare to speak “I knew full well what it does to people, and yes. Felt like shit doing it, but it kept her safe, that’s all I cared about”.

“A very understandable reason” class uttered quietly, eyes slowly drifting down to the area in front of him “I haven’t had the experience with thoes streets that you have, but I get it, red. It’s a hard life, one that takes a toll on the LOVE your soul has collected, and while I can sence the LOVE in your soul, strong and plentiful. I’m here to help you, not to turn you in” class slowly stood up too, having the guts to look red in the eyes once more “I’m a Doctor, not a cop. All the stuff you have had to do is in the past, his is today. And today we’ve ran a diagnostic for you, we’ve gotten to know eachother and we reflected.” Red continued to stare at class, but he remained steady, he didn’t look fearful nor agressive and his tone remained level. 

Class felt as if he had delt with this before, no one was this calm the first time a skeleton with sharp teeth growled at them. Red frowwed his bone brows as he stared at class. Who took just one step closer “Red, you already know I think you’re my soul mate. Give me one good reason id turn you in?” 

“Morals” red uttered, taking a step from class as he walked away, he had gone only a few steps before sighing, turning around and calling back “you need to think about this, I don’t think you actually want me for a soul mate. Sleep on it or somethin!” He said, before grumbling a “if ya really think do love me, come visit me at work tomorrow. We’ll talk more there” he ordered before walking off. Never seeing the smile class had given him, his tongue flicking over one of his tiny fangs “won’t need much thought for it red! You’ll see me tomorrow” he called back, before the both appeared to have officially finished talking to eachother.

————————————————————

“Home, Sorry Cherry i-“ red announced, but he couldn’t finish his thought before cherry walked over and threw a pillow at him, her cheeks puffed out and her eyesockets wet and red with shed magic “where have you been?! I was THIS close to callin' the police dork!” Cherry shouted, motioning her hands rapidly as red groaned softly and looked at his phone. 

Sixteen. Missed. Calls. Now that made him feel horrible 

“Sorry cherry” he said quietly, taking a few steps before taking one of her hands to make sure it wouldn’t bat him as he moved in for a bear hug “that doctor idiot pulled me asside after work, for some reason I didn’t even think”. 

Cherry went to shove him for a moment before she paused, eyesockets opening wider as she looked up at him in disbelief “the guy tracked you down and had you sidetracked?” 

Red didn’t even have to look to know how smug his sister felt right now, with a groan from him and her giggling he knew he had to shut her down “the shit head just pulled me asside to talk about morals and some other shit cherry, wipe the grin off your face” he couldn’t help he smile showing up on his own face, though, cherrys smiles and giggles never ceased to make him smile. With a sigh of defeat he pulled away from the hug, walked over the kitchen and pulled out whatever else he had needed to make a toasted sandwich, allowing his sister to daydream and giggle and bounce around in the other room as she thought of what it all could mean. 

They had talked together in a relaxed manor over an episode of IceHeist, their country’s Drug investigation documentary series, before they turned in for the night. Reds chest fluttering with nervousness, what if that delusional asshole actually did come see him tomorrow? What if he wasn’t going to be prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember the time I was an idiot and didn’t know how to use a media platform?   
> Oh, it appears that’s all the time. 
> 
> Well, Anyone Remember the time I thought I had an extra chapter to post after realising there was somehow two chapter threes? 
> 
> Oh, appears that was today. 
> 
> Well! If anyone sees any other problems please tell me. Hank you all so much for reading this chapter, things are kind of picking up now


End file.
